1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic component supplying apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for supplying an electronic component having a lead guard to a transfer head of an electronic component mounting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4, there has been proposed an electronic component 100 of the type having a frame-shaped lead guard 103 formed at the front ends of the respective leads 102 extending from a body 101 of the electronic component 100, so as to protect the leads 102 against damage.
The lead guard 103 thus provided is advantageous in that the leads 102 of the electronic component 100 are prevented from being bent or otherwise deformed due to contact or interference with an obstacle during stacking or transportation of the electronic component 100. However, the lead guard 103 must be removed by cutting, for example, when the electronic component 100 is mounted on a circuit board.
There has been no concrete means proposed so far for mounting such an electronic component 100 having the above-described lead guard 103 on a circuit board.